


Never Gonna Give You Up

by mouseinthemidnight



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Songfics [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouseinthemidnight/pseuds/mouseinthemidnight
Summary: Jounouchi struggles with the feelings he has for you and how to tell you.





	Never Gonna Give You Up

_We’re no strangers to love_

__

You and Jounouchi had met roughly a year ago. You had transferred to Domino High as an exchange student from America. Your accent showed up even through your most articulate Japanese, earning you the amused chuckles of your new classmates. Jounouchi had always thought it was cute, and took every opportunity to talk to you.

 

__You know the rules and so do I_ _

__

You were quiet at first, but once you began to feel comfortable, your playful, loving nature became obvious. Jounouchi soon learned why you were so hesitant to open up to others—you had gone through a pretty rough break-up with a guy before leaving your country. As someone who had gone through more than his fair share of heartbreak, he understood why you would be reluctant to let someone into your heart. He couldn’t imagine how anyone could have the gall to hurt someone as sweet as you.

 

__A full commitment is what I’m thinking of_ _

__You wouldn’t get this from any other guy_ _

__

To his chagrin, he had begun to realize he wasn’t the only one who recognized how kind you were. Although all of them were a too intimidated by your quietness to approach you directly, there was a considerable amount of boys in Domino High who would watch admiringly as you walked down the hall. Whenever Jounouchi spotted one of them making eyes at you, a sickening feeling of anger and protectiveness would spark ablaze in his chest and spiral down into his stomach. He didn’t want any of them thinking they could have their way with you.  

 

__I just want to tell you how I’m feeling_ _

__Gotta make you understand_ _

__

Jounouchi wasn’t one to admit his feelings to anyone, much less to himself. He liked to think of himself as a tough man who swallowed his emotions despite any circumstances. His friends knew him better than that and weren’t fooled by his act. His best friend Yugi had one day pointed out to him how flusteredly he would react around you, even the instant you walked into a room.

 

He knew full well he would be taking a huge risk in telling you. Part of him was convinced that it wasn’t the right time to make such a big confession and doing so would ruin his chances with you. The other part of him longed to blurt the words out before any other guy came around and whisked you off your feet.

 

__Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_ _

__Never gonna run around and desert you_ _

__Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say good-bye_ _

__Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you_ _

__

No one wanted to be more committed to you than he did. He couldn’t imagine being anywhere else but by your side. He wanted to be with you through the good times and the bad times. He wanted to hear you laugh. He wanted to wipe away your tears. He wanted to be the only guy in your life.

__

But would __you__  want to be with __him__? You had already been hurt before… would you even be willing to give him a chance?

__We’ve known each other for so long_ _

__Your heart’s been aching, but you’re too shy to say it_ _

 

Jounouchi approached you as confidently as he could one afternoon at your locker. Your eyes met his briefly before glancing to the side, as if you were afraid to let them sustain contact too long, but a shy smile was tugging the corners of your lips across your face. He felt his knees wobble slightly at the sight of it. If only you would let him get a better look into your deep eyes.

 

He made small talk with you awkwardly for a few minutes, but found it difficult not to stare at you. He was in love with the way you did everything. The way that you nervously played with a few wild strands of your hair… the way you subconsciously fiddled with the straps of the backpack over your shoulders… the way your voice was so soft but your words were so strong. He couldn’t help but wonder how much more eloquent you would have been had someone not broken your heart.

 

__Inside we both know what’s been going on_ _

__We know the game and we’re gonna play it_ _

__

He asked you to hang out after school for a game of Duel Monsters. You were fairly new to the game, but he had been steadily teaching you how to play during breaks between classes. You finally looked up and met his gaze longer than five seconds as you bashfully, pleasedly accepted his offer. The bell rang, bringing any potential further conversation to an end, and the two of you parted ways to attend separate classes. As Jounouchi walked down the hall, he risked casting a glance over his shoulder at you as you walked the opposite way. He could have sworn he caught you glancing back at him, and his heart skipped a beat.

 

__And if you ask me how I’m feeling_ _

__Don’t tell me you’re too blind to see_ _

__

After school, you and Jounouchi met at the local park. The two of you sat in the grass, spreading out your decks in the appropriate dueling positions. You told him that you had gotten new cards to add to your dueling deck, but refused to show them to him, teasing him that you planned to surprise him mid-game. Then, you sent him a mischievous grin, with a crafty glitter in your eyes. This only served to distract him more than he already was.

 

He did his best to focus on the duel and give you the fair fight you deserved, but his heart hammered relentlessly against his chest the entire time. Various ways he could tell you how much he cared about you whizzed through his mind like runaway trains.

 

When Jounouchi finally awoke from his pensive daze, he realized he had lost all his lifepoints, along with the duel. He blinked up to find your eyes staring deeply into his eyes. Your head was tilted confusedly.

 

He bit his lip and scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. You hadn’t been able to see through him. You had no idea what he was about to tell you. He felt both relieved and disappointed. He took several moments after your worried prompting to respond.

 

__Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_ _

__Never gonna run around and desert you_ _

__Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say good-bye_ _

__Never gonna tell a lie, and desert you_ _

__

“I like you, Y/N.”

 

The words tumbled out of Jounouchi’s mouth. He paused, his throat suddenly going dry and his heart beating rapidly. You were bound to reject him. But he went on.

 

“I like you a lot. And I __don’t__  like the idea of you with anybody else. I’m not gonna let anybody hurt you ever again. I wanna be the only guy in your life. I won’t ever leave you or lie to ya. I’ll treat you right, ‘cos you deserve it. I want to be your boyfriend, Y/N. More than anything.”

His cheeks burned beneath his unkempt blonde bangs. Silence ruled the atmosphere between you. You stared back at him, your lips parted in shock for a few moments before another of your shy smiles began tugging at the corners of them.

 

“Katsuya… I…” Your quiet voice spoke his first name with traces of happiness.

 

Jounouchi’s brown eyes moved down slightly to gaze at those lips. Suddenly, he threw his cards all into the grass in a flurry. He reached over, wrapping his arms around you tightly, and pressed his lips firmly against yours.

 

Your frame froze within his embrace, and your hands reached up to his chest as if you might push him away. Instead, your fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. You kissed him back just as fervently.

 

__Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down_ _

__Never gonna run around and desert you_ _

__Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say good-bye_ _

__Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you…_ _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song is by Rick Astley.


End file.
